Barrows/Strategies
This page shows various strategies which may help you to kill the . Getting there . Those who have access to fairy rings can also use this route. 3.) Green is the penultimate shortest route and makes use of the Myreque shortcut. 4.) Dark blue is the shortest route making use of Morytania legs 3, 4, or Mort'ton teleports.]] The most direct route to is the tablet or the level 83 spell in the . Alternatively, players could choose to teleport to Mort'ton and run north-east to Barrows. After completing the a teleport to Mort'ton via the becomes unlocked. It is possible to teleport there via a , but they are more expensive and less convenient than tablets. or grant unlimited teleports, which is very useful for banking and getting to Barrows. Paired with a , this is by far one of the best ways to do Barrows trips. An alternative way is by use of the , unlocked during and after and then using the to travel to at which point you will travel east to reach the Barrows mounds. It is extremely useful to have level 50 for the ability to build a (or ) portal and an altar in your . This allows tabs to be used after looting each chest, which will allow you to quickly recharge your and bank in Canifis (not to mention returning to Barrows). If In Search of the Myreque has not been completed to the point in which you gain use of the swamp boatIn Search of the Myreque is only needed to use the Swamp Boaty at Mort'ton. The Swamp boaty travelling to Mort'ton is accessible without completing the quest., then the only way to get to Barrows from Canifis by running through the swamp, which is not recommended as it takes a long time and much of your will be rotted by s. If has been completed, a can be built in the in the swamp to negate the effect of the ghasts. Recommended requirements Required quests * completed * begun Suggested quests * (for access to fairy rings) begun ** (for access to Fairy Tale II) completed * (for Agility shortcut to ) completed * (for access to Burgh de Rott bank) completed * (for holy wrench) completed * (for unlimited teleports to and 50% more runes from every chest opened at Barrows) completed Suggested skills (to survive underground) * (70 for ) * * (70 for ) * (61 for , 75 for ) * (75 for / ) * (protection prayers) * ( & ) * (stamina for the runs) Equipment The general idea for Barrows is that you should equip the best equipment you have at your disposal for your level. As a low-mid level player (i.e. with stats just around the required levels), your best bet is to wear defensive melee armour, with as much mage bonus as you can in your other slots. Because the have such low , it does not matter whether you wear or if you plan to attack them with Magic. However, without at least some bonus, your hits will suffer. Below is a general guide for armour, but generally you really cannot go wrong with going with your best set-up. Warning: Don't forget that when bringing your best items, that you can die. This minigame is not a safe death. Give magic strength (max hit), very low defences, a mix is advised. / |helm2 = Barrows helmet (Verac's, Torag's, Guthan's etc.) |helm3 = |helm4 = / |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |neck4 = |neck5 = |cape1 = Imbued god capesGive magic strength (max hit), very low defences, a mix is advised. / |cape2 = |cape3 = / Trimmed skillcape / |cape4 = / Imbued god capes |body1 = Give magic strength (max hit), very low defences, a mix is advised. / Barrows platebodies (Dharok's, Torag's etc.) |body2 = |body3 = |body4 = / |legs1 = Give magic strength (max hit), very low defences, a mix is advised. / Barrows platelegs (Dharok's, Torag's etc.) |legs2 = / |legs3 = |legs4 = / |legs5 = |shield1 = / GodbookOnly useful for prayer bonus, contrary to popular belief Book of darkness does NOT increase damage, Barrows brothers have 0 magic defence, magic attack bonus does nothing (same goes for seers ring). / Highly effective only if using elemental fire spells, otherwise any of the other suggested items would be advisable. |shield2 = |shield3 = / |shield4 = |shield5 = Other magic books |gloves1 = |gloves2 = Give magic strength (max hit), very low defences, a mix is advised. |gloves3 = |gloves4 = / |boots1 = / |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = / / / / |ring1 = / |ring2 = / |ring3 = |ring4 = |ring5 = A ring of dueling can be used to teleport to Clan Wars. Players can bank and use the Free-for-All portal west of the bank to restore (upon exit or teleporting out) all stats except for Special Attack. This may prove especially useful to players such as Ironmen who are unable or unwilling to bring Stamina potions.}} ;References Recommended weapons ;References Notes & general strategy *Kiting is a method used to safe spot the melee brothers in the room with their sarcophagus. This method can be used to kill the melee brothers without the use of food or prayer. It is recommended for low to med level Ironmen who would otherwise use a lot of resources. In order to kite properly, the player must have their run turned off. This is due to the player moving two tiles per tick. Verac and Torag are the only brothers where kiting is possible on the north, south, east, and west sides of the sarcophagus. This method can only be done with a magic spell, therefore, the trident of the sea will not work. , , or fire bolt with and are recommended for this method. Since the player will be running a lot, stamina potions and/or full are highly recommended. **The player must first spawn the melee brother. Run can be turned on at this point. For any melee brother besides Verac and Torag, the player must run on either the north side or south side of the sarcophagus to block the brother on the other side. **With run turned off, the player must use the magic spell on the brother. Autocast will not work. As soon as the experience drop shows, the player must use the control key to run, and lure the brother onto the other side of the sarcophagus. Holding the control key before clicking to move will turn the player's run on for the duration of the movement. This is the only way this method can work. **The player will first have to run the distance of the sarcophagus on the north or south side before clicking over to the other side, or else the player will path directly through the melee brother. This is not the case for Verac or Torag since the east and west sides will work to block them. **For Verac and Torag, all four sides of the sarcophagus can be used to effectively kite, as stated, the other melee brothers are only safe spotable on the north and south side. Due to their pathing mechanics. **It is recommended not to kite Dharok, since one false move can result in being one hit. It's recommended for the player to kill Dharok before any other brother, so they can use the prayer that they already have when arriving to Barrows. **With practice and done properly, this can be used to avoid all damage from the melee brothers, besides their initial hit when spawning the brother. *The is a good versatile weapon to use against all the brothers, and its ammunition ( ) is extremely cheap. Pairing it with full is a great alternative. *You should always use s for . It can be worthwhile to bring a , as he has high despite being weak to ranged attacks. *Imbuing the with a Scroll will give you a second . *Half keys and s are bonus loot added to the chest, and can be affected by the . *Once you can use a 15-second hold ( , , or ) you can hold the 4 brothers to not take damage while you attack. This is a cheap way to save supplies. *A can be used to make the run through the tunnels simpler. *Completing the will grant you 50% more runes when looting from the chest. *The maximum damage by each brother: ** - 30 at full HP, 57 at 1 HP ** - 26 ** - 20 (Attacks rapidly) ** - 20 ** - 25 ** - 25, 15 if praying * tablets are an excellent way to extend Barrows trips. Just fill empty spaces with while gathering kill count, and convert as needed. *There are limited safespots in the tunnels, however, if you know how to exploit them, you can effectively safespot any melee brother you may have in there and/or hide to eat if you are not using prayer. With enough skill, prayer potions are not even necessary, even if you get in the tunnels. **Like all NPCs, the Barrows brothers will attempt to move in a straight line towards the player, however they will move east/west first before moving north/south. This opens up many opportunities to safespot melee brothers on corners of debris that can be shot through. **''Debris on the floor that resemble bricks cannot be shot through'', nor can the standing torches in the chest room, nor the chest itself. The bricks cannot be shot through as they are the same objects (merely recoloured) as the piles of bricks in the brothers' individual crypts. **The brothers will not get stuck on other NPCs or players. **Of all the long corridors, it is only not possible to find a safespot for a melee brother if you are entering the northern corridor from the northwest room. The nearest safespot here is too far and will cause the brother to disappear. All of the other long corridors and the four 'corner' rooms can be utilised effectively. **''Any other debris on the floor that cannot be walked through can be shot through'', including skeletons, boulders, rocks, and the ladder, even in other rooms than the room where you came down when it is invisible to you. It can be difficult to tell which squares can be walked on with some of the piles of boulders in some rooms. **''The ladder and ladder squares can be shot through''. You will only see the ladder in the room that you came down on; however, the square containing the other possible ladder locations can still be used as a safespot. This may lead to some potentially hilarious and very useful safespot opportunities where brothers appear to be frozen. * runes are roughly equal in cost to , binding for the same 15 seconds, but hitting up to 26. *When killing , because his set allows him to hit through , most players who kill him usually use or once he spawns to bind him for a decent amount of time. This will save food should he be lucky enough for his set effect to activate. ** allows for 3 attacks before Verac starts moving again. ** / allows for 5 attacks before Verac starts moving again. ** allows for 6 attacks before Verac starts moving again. *A full set of is helpful at the tunnels to restore lost health from encounters with the Brothers and gaining killcount. This will require 70 and in order to use, however. Inventory Option 1: Extended trips * or a free inventory space * or any other one-click * / * / / * / * / * for attacking and binding to be cast (only if necessary) * (if you wish) * 10-20 s * 5+ tablets * s (especially due to Karil's set effect which may drain to cripplingly low levels) * Emergency , preferably that can be eaten , that heals 10+ in a single click for the remaining inventory space. ( s are excellent.) Option 2: Efficient, frequent banking and prayer restoration This set-up enables much cheaper and somewhat faster runs, assuming the player has high enough overall defence and experience with the Barrows to tank brothers other than as may be necessary. * or a free inventory space, though bringing one will save significant time * * for free teleports very close to an altar, useful for saving some time over going to when only prayer restoration is necessary * for teleports to Clan Wars or for fast banking at . Clan Wars has a bank (slightly further than the one at Castle Wars) and a Free-for-All portal that can be used to restore all drained attributes: stats (Agility being important), run energy, health, prayer, and special attack energy. * One and/or a , in case Dharok is in the tunnels * Choice of appropriate weaponry, armour, and food Navigating through the tunnels The tunnels should not prove to be a great challenge to any experienced player. They are a series of 9 rooms, connected by passageways. At the center of the tunnels, there is the room containing the rewards chest (in this chest there will always be a brother, just in case a player doesn't encounter any of them before that point). This room is only reachable by one of the 4 doors connecting to it, and which door this is changes every time a player leaves the crypts. The aforementioned door is a locked one, requiring the player to solve a multiple choice puzzle to unlock the door. Note: When opening any door in the tunnels, a monster will always pop out and attack the player. The monster can be a , , or any surviving Barrows brothers. It is advised to keep health at least 50+ in case a brother appears upon opening a door, or the player may die from the unexpected attack. CAUTION: If you get the puzzle wrong, the crypt formation will shift, requiring you to go around the tunnels another time to one of the other 4 doors. Also, remember as long as there is one brother left, there is always the possibility that, upon entering one of the crypt rooms, he will attack, even if the chest has been looted. Once you go down the ladder, check your surroundings to figure out which corner your ladder is in. Remember this room, to return up the ladder for multiple chest runs if you can attempt it. By tilting the camera, and looking at the interior tunnel rooms, you can scan ahead to see which door will contain your puzzle and route to the center room. Only the middle path with the Open Door option will have your puzzle. The other 3 will only have Examine Door as an option. In a corner room, you can see 2 of your 4 potential internal rooms. Puzzle solutions References Category:Strategies Category:Barrows Category:Morytania